In recent years, there is a plurality of display apparatuses including display apparatuses for digital signage in public places, financial institutions, and airport lobbies.
Conventionally, the following method is used to realize cooperation between a display apparatus and a mobile device embedded sensors. For example, a two-dimensional barcode is arranged near the display apparatus, then user photographs the two-dimensional barcode with a camera of the mobile device. The mobile device decodes the two-dimensional barcode and changes the display contents of the mobile device by using the decoded information.
As another example, a non-contact IC (integrated circuit) card reader/writer is provided instead of the two-dimensional barcode. The user touches the mobile device closer to the non-contact IC card reader/writer. The mobile device read/write information from/to the non-contact IC card reader/writer with Near Filed Communication (NFC). The display apparatus and the mobile device change their display contents with the device cooperation.
In the above device cooperation control system, the user performs an operation of photographing a two-dimensional barcode with a camera of the mobile device or touching the mobile device closer to a non-contact IC card reader/writer. Thus, the load of operation on the user is sometimes heavy. When the mobile device is away from the display apparatus, (it becomes impossible to photograph a two-dimensional barcode arranged near the display apparatus or to communicate with a non-contact IC card reader/writer) and it is difficult to realize the device cooperation control system.
As still another example, a mobile device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-90482 identifies a display apparatus for electronic signboard by using position information and orientation information acquired from sensors contained in the mobile device. A publicly known technology that stores a history of advertisements visually recognized by the user in the mobile device is available.